Revolution
by T.K. Yuy
Summary: *Chapt. 6 added* Secrets are meant to be kept, right? Well some secrets are bigger than others, and when the wrong person finds out, the results are disasterous. *Zero/Hiead SLASH*
1. Journal Entries

**….** _denotes written words._

… _denotes thought_

"…" _denotes speech_

^…^ _deonotes Telepathic thoughts or projected thoughts (aka thinking at other people)_

Revolution 

by T.K. Yuy

Chapter 1- Journal Entries 

**I'm new to this whole journal keeping thing, so just bare with me, okay?        **

**Before I was accepted to GOA –Goddess Operator Academy- I had never once thought about family.  Or about a relationship in general.  But since the first Semester ended, and we now have a two week break for the Winter Holiday, I've been thinking a lot about the whole teenager thing.  **

**            Clay says it's natural, to want to act on your feelings and emotions.  I've always done that, but I don't think this is the kind of situation where that's appropriate.  You see, just before I arrived at the Academy I had made a startling discovery about myself.  I'm gay.  Yes,  I said gay.  As in Homosexual.  As in liking other guys.  As in wanting to actually get down and dirty with a guy.  Of course, I know very little about the actual 'mechanics' of gay sex, but I do know the basics.  Unfortunately, one of my best friends here at GOA, Erts (he's a Pilot you know), knows.  He doesn't care, because his brother was gay, and he himself is bisexual, but the fact is that he KNOWS.  How does he know you may ask?  Well, that's a funny story.  I had a free period, so I decided that I'd do a little research for my English paper.  I got a little side-tracked and started looking for informaiton about gay relationships.  I'd just loaded a page on the do's and  don't's of, you know, the whole sex thing, when he happened to walk in.  Did I mention that Erts' EX ability is Telepathy?  He and his brother both.  Well you can guess what he picked up on… since then he's been like my confidant.  I can tell Erts anything, and he listens and helps me out.  There's this other Pilot too, Gareas, that's real cool with it.  Erts brother, Ernest, had a huge crush on Garu-san.  I think Erts might too, but it's really not my place to ask.**

**            There's this guy, okay, he's not exactly the most talkative guy I've ever me, but he's a guy.  I think I established that he's a guy, Goddess, get a grip on yourself man!  Okay, I'm better.  So he's kinda quiet and likes to keep to himself, but he's always cold and heartless around people.  It seems that when he does actually speak, it's negative, and more often than not, it's a threat.  I should know, I try to talk to him all the time.  And we always get into a fight of some sort.  He always kicks my ass too.  Not 'ass' as in my butt, but- you get the point!  Of course, now I'm beginning to think that maybe I'm letting him win.  I mean he is drop dead gorgeous.**

**            When I first saw him, it was like: "Holy. Shit. He's HOT!"  I couldn't stop staring at him, which lead to our first fight.  He's all muscle, that's for sure.   Anyway, we got roomed together, with my friend Clay, who's a bit of nerd, but still a nice guy.  You probably want to know what this guy's name is, right?  Well, I'll tell you then.  Hiead Gnr.  WEIRD!  I think it might be German or something.  I myself am decended, kinda, from the Old World Japanese.  But that's beside the point, isn't it.  Hiead's gorgeous, like I mentioned before, and despite his cold exterior, I think that maybe inside he's lost and looking for a way out.  Won't tell me what his reasons for wanting to be an Ingrid Pilot are tho'.  I don't know why I really care, but he is my competition, and I guess he's my enemy too, we do fight an awful lot.  I should have something to use against him, right?  Right.**

            He flipped through the pages of the journal with a smirk on his face, and found the last one.  It was dated just before the end of his first year at GOA, 3 years ago tomorrow actually.

            **Hiead can be such a jackass!  We got into another fight, like we do everyday, only he had really pissed me off.  Well, I guess my subconsious decided that today I would take his ego down a knotch and I beat the crap out of him.  Either way we both ended up in the Infermary for the better part of the evening.  Nurse Mitche was nice enough to let me stay while they scanned him ^__^;  Then again, he didn't know I was in the observation room with her while Dr. Rill ran the tests.  I may have mentioned this before, but Hiead's got a nice ass.  He's got a nice bod' period!  I would've given anything to have been on that scan bed with him.  *Ahem* I think Nurse Mitche knows that too, 'cause she kept giving me these weird little smiles, and would put him up on the screen at all sorts of awesome angles.  I thanked her before I left, whether she knew it was for the view or for letting me stay didn't matter.  I was ranting about him being a jackass tho' wasn't I?  Oh well.  I guess it's easy to forgive the people that mean so much to you.  Goddess help me, I'm obsessed with a silent but deadly boy with the most incredible ruby eyes.  I don't even know anyone else with RUBY colored eyes!**

**            Kizna, as usual, was a pain in the rear during our ProIng outing today.  She kept insisting that I just attack Hiead, rather than defend myself.  Doesn't she realize that by defending I wear him down and can then strike full force with the element of surprise on my side?  I must have told her that a thousand times!  She may have helped me get over my Zero Gravity sickness, but she really puts a kink in my style.  And to top things all off, she asked me to the Candidates Ball.  I told her numerous times that I'm not interested, Erts has told her it's a lost cause, so has Clay.  Hell, even her best friend, Ikhny (Hiead's Repairer, although he treats her like shit) told her that I would never go with her.  I told her I would never go with her.  But guess what?  I caved in when she started to cry (which I'm now convinced was all an act) and agreed.  I have to wear that damn uniform again.  I won't see Hiead.  He refused to take Ikhny, and will probably stay in our room or be one of the many wallflowers.  Unfortunately, Kizna won't let me out of this.  And if she shows up wearing a white or pink dress, or even pale blue, I'll kill her.  She knows I hate those colors, but she'll probably wear it anyway.  Pray that I come back alive.**

            He carefully stuck the book back into the secret hole in the bedsprings of his roomates bed (well duh!) and stood up.  The smirk on his face was quite maniacal, and he started to laugh hysterically.  Not so much at the information he'd gathered, but that the shere fact that he had never known.  The fact that he'd been rooming with the boy for 3 years and never knew about his crush.  Or his sexuality for that matter.  He found the entire thing hilarious.

            "This couldn't possibly get any better." he said, pulling his shirt off as he walked to the small bathroom he and Zero shared and knocked.

"Come on in Hiead.  It's not like you haven't seen it all before." was the reply from inside as the shower stopped and the door unlocked.

            He slipped in, picking up the small hand towel on the back of the door and shouldering it.  he noted that the only thing between Zero and nakedness was a thin bathtowel with his candidate number and the GOA emblem on it.he washed his face with a smirk and  as he watched Zero dry his hair, made the startling discovery that it was probably the only thing his room mate didn't shave.  He'd known of course that he shaved (or waxed) his chest and back, but noticing for the first time that his arms and legs were ferfectly smooth was quite the shock.  He'd rommed with the number 88 Candidate for three years, two of which were without Clay, and not once did he remember seeing Zero like this.

            Probably because you're actually looking at him. the voice that was is brain shrugged.

            He told the voice to shove off.

            "Son of a bitch." he cursed, watching the thick line of crimson drip down his finger.

"Hiead?" Zero asked, looking up from his socks.

"It's nothing." he replied cooly, but he knew it wouldn't stop Zero from inspecting the wound.

"What'd you do?"  
"I said it's nothing."

"Geex, can't a guy be even a _little_ concerned about his room mate?"

            Zero walked out, flinging his towel into the laundry chute by the door and pulling on a pair of boxer-briefs.

            "There's a small blue plastic bottle in the cabinet.  Put a drop of that on it and it'll stop the bleeding." he called back.

            Hiead glared at the cut defiantly.  He never went into the mirror cabinet.  It was Zero's place for his things; he kept his own toilettries in the cabinet under the sink.  When he opened the reflective door, he gawked at the shelves.

            A small can of men's shaving cream and a razor, with a large can of 'Skintimate', a woman's shave _gel_.  A botte of 'Nair' sat next to it.  After shave and talcom powder, then a thing of Old Spice deoderant.  Okay, so that was male.  Bue the black liquid eyeliner, mascara, and honey-mint beeswax lip gloss wasn't.  Not by a longshot.  He didn't bother checking the other labels.  He didn't want to know.  He just picked up the blue bottle Zero had mentioned, used the small eye droper and…

            "FUCK!"

"Oh, I'm sorry.  I forgot to mention that it stings." laughed Zero as he walked in, fully dressed.  "Put this over it so it won't open up and get blood all over."

            He handed Hiead a small band-aid and closed up the cabinet after replacing the bottle.  The hair gel they both used was in his hand before Hiead could get the damn bandage open, and back on the counter seconds later.  Same as every morning, he mused his damp hair furiously, then ran his hands through it gently.  It came out the same every time.  Hiead never understood how that was possible, but there were quite a few things about Zero Enna that were hard to believe.  The constant cheerfulness was one. The shaved arms and legs were another.  Why hadn't he ever noticed?

            "You better hurry, or you'll miss breakfast." Zero said, eyes following the smooth curve of his room mates back.

            Hiead glared at him through the mirror, and Zero quickly shook his head clear.

            You can't think like that around Hiead, moron!  He'll pick up on it. he scolded himself as he piked up his books and slipped on his shoes.

            "See you in the Canteen." he called back to Hiead, stepping into the hallway, knowng that he would be having problems getting the silver-haired boy out of his head later.

            ^Zero?^

^Erts!  Where are you?^

^The Pilot's table.  Are you alright?^

^I'll be fine.^

^Hiead?^

^He's shaving.  Couldn't deal with all that skin.^

^Do you think he knows?^

^Doubt it.  Although I think he ust ealized that I shave.^

^'Just realized', Zero?  It's been 2 years!^

^Can I sit with you this morning?  I don't wanna talk this way.^

^Of course.^

            Zero smiled and pushed open the door to the packed Canteen.  He grabbed a tray, filled it with fruit and waffles sitting in a huge lake of syrup.  Coffee and orange juice found their way to his tray and he smiled at his Repairer.

            "Morning Kizna." he said, giving her a one armed hug.

"Morning.  Where's Hiead?"  
"Shaving, or getting dressed, I dunno.  Why?"

"Ikhny wanted to go over the statistics for todays ProIng outing."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Yamagi's on your team.  Hiead got paired with Clay, and roose's stuck with Force."

"Remind me to congratulate him on that.  Nothing gets Roose going like Force Wartilliam being his normal jackass self."

            Kizna laughed and Zero headed to the Pilots table.  He felt Hiead enter the room and sat down between Erts and Gareas.  The blonde-haired Pilot smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, but it was the seemingly unintrested Pilot of Eeva-Leena that got his attention. Well the hand on his upper thigh did anyway.

            "Garu-koi," Erts warned, chuckling a bit. "Zero doesn't need to show up to his exercise with raging hormones."  
"It wasn't meant to be arousing, it was supposed to be comfort."

"I know, but the wae behind it wasn't."

            The three of them laughed as Zero took Garu's hand under the table, eating his waffles at the same time.

            "So, he just noticed that you wax, huh?" the green-haired Pilot asked, sipping Zero's coffee.

"Well, the fact that he hasn't seen me in a towel since they reached down to my knees made a bit of the gaze I got this morning a little hot."

"You think he knows?" 

"I don't know.  He drives me insane half the time, and pisses me off every other time.  Nurse Mitche doesn't think they're's anything wrong with that.  She's still stuck on that Love-Hate relationship kick."

"Yeah, but you're the only one with the love thing goin' on."

            They looked up to see Yio sitting across from them, and Zero knew he was blushing.

            "Thanks for saying it so LOUD, Rio." growled Garu, fingering the inside of his thigh.  Under his shorts. "Ignore him."

"Always do."

            Breakfast passed uneventfully from then on out, and soon it was time for the outing.  Zero was calm, yes, but Garu's "comforting" had left him a little stiffer than would be appropriate.

~TBC~

This is my first Megami Kouhosei fic, so please keep that in mind.  And just in case you didn't pick up on it, this is when the Candidates are in their 3rd year at GOA.  And yes, I know that there's like nothing going on between Erts and Gareas in either the Anime or the Manga, but considering that Ernest is dead, and I like both to think that Erts is just a younger version of his brother, I don't find it hard to believe that there could be something there, eventually.  My Muse and I live off feedback, so please hit the little button below and leave a review.


	2. No Running In The Halls!

Chapter 2- No Running In The Halls 

            He knew exactly what time Zero would excuse himself from the Pilot's table, it was the same as it had been for the past 2 years.  He'd eat with Erts and the Pilots, much to Azuma's dislike, and at quarter to 9, he'd head back to the room.  He'd shower before Hiead ever got there, and he'd be done with his homework by the time Hiead finished his shower, if it was just a simple assignment.  Anything like an essay or report, and he'd be up until all hours of the night getting it perfect.  He didn't expect anything less from the one Pilot that he knew would out shine them all in a week when they took their final test.  That would be the deciding moment, choosing the Candidate that would be a Pilot.  He knew Zero was it.  There was no doubt about it.

            Well, right on time. he thought, watching Zero slip out of the Canteen and towards him

            "Hey Clay, what's up?" the dark haired boy asked

"Not much.  Although, I've come to the startling conclusion that you're in love with Hiead."

            Zero stopped immediately and turned to glare at his friend.  It wasn't often that those eyes fixed on him, but oh how they could smolder.  He'd definitly been taking lessons from Hiead, which wasn't hard, because that's the only way the silver-haired boy looked at you.  Unfortunately, after dealing with Azuma for 3 years, Clay Cliff Fortan could stare down anyone, and even hold his own in combat.  Wasn't often that he did it off the field, but now was one of those few occasions that deserved it.

            "Why would you EVER think I'm in –yech!- _love_ with Hiead?!"

"Well, I've just been thinking, and observing, and to be quite honest, you show all the symptoms.  You're constantly looking at him, you smile at him when you think no one's looking, and you always, ALWAYS leave a fight with a bit of a hard on.  But then again, that could be the adrenaline."

"Then again, you've never been wrong."

            Zero turned on his heel and fled down the hall, leaving Clay to stare at him.  If there was one thing he didn't need right before their final run, it was Hiead finding out.  And with Saki as Clay's partner, it was pretty much already done.

            "Hey Zero," Clay called after him, "there's no running in the halls, remember!?"  
"Piss off!"

~!*!~

            It's ten to 11, where the hell is he? Hiead wondered, glancing at the clock and then the empty bed across from his own. He knows lights off is at 11, and he's normally here by now.

            As if Zero'd heared his thoughts, he burst through the door, slamming it shut and then the bathroom door.  It wasn't often that the head strong boy was this angry, without Hiead's comments having some root in it, and when it did happen, everyone knew to stay away from him.  However, Hiead was about to break that rule.

            He stood up and rapped on the bathroom door quietly.  The snort from inside told him enough.

            "Lights out." the loud speaker echoed, and the lights went out automatically.

"Zero?"

"Leave me alone, Hiead.  I don't want to talk to you."

"Since when do I talk?"  
"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"

            The burst of power from the room was enough to convince Hiead to leave it alone, and he turned down his room mates bed.  He knew, from the little episodes that had occurred in the past that Zero's just trudge out of the bathroom and into bed.  Wouldn't do him much good if he couldn't get under the blankets.

            What is wrong with you Hiead?  You only read his journal, not his soul! he spat at himself, You don't feel anything for him.  You never did.  Just get over it.

~!*!~ 

(a week later)

            Hiead woke to the sound of running water, which wasn't uncommon, except for the fact that it was 4:30 in the morning.  Zero normally didn't crack an eye open until 5, and was in the shower by 5:30, maybe 6 if he was feeling particularly lazy.  He sat up and stretched, pulling the sweat pants on his night table on, and then the muscle shirt and white GOA sweat shirt.  When did he put them there?  He couldn't remember.

            He pulled on a pair of socks and then his running shoes, getting ready to take his morning run obviously, when the bathroom door opened.  Zero walked out, sans towel, hair dripping thick rivets of water down his shoulders and back, and Hiead found that he couldn't keep his eyes off the boy.  Well, he wasn't exactly a boy anymore, but that wasn't important.  What was important was the fact that he, as the silver-haired had suspected, did indeed shave.  It took all his will power to tear his eyes from the beauty before him.

            "Were you planning on taking your jog, or staring at my ass all morning?  Either way I don't care." Zero shot coldy, his blue eyes tired and filled with fire.

"Hn."

            The ruby-eyed boy left, locking the door behind him, and Zero quickly dressed in his white uniform.  They were going to be sitting through a presentation about the victim, and later that afternoon they would be seeing all the Ingrids, hopefully assimilating with one.  And although it wasn't exactly against code, he hesitated before putting a thick line of khol black liner around his eyes, mascara making his lashes look longer, and the gloss he stuck in his pocket.  He would head to the Canteen early, eat before everyone and then sneak off to the gardens before the presentation.  

            "This is it Zero.  Eeva-Leena has already recognized you, now you've just got to finish it." he said to his reflection. "Question is, can you do it without hating yourself later?"

            He ignored the look Yu and Kazuhi gave him from the Pilot's table as he ate only fruit this morning, and a large glass of orange juice.  Only a few of the other Candidates were present, and it looked extremely bare in the Canteen without all the people he normally saw.  When Azuma walked in, he stood up from his seat, tossing his now empty tray in the bin above the garbage next to him.  The instructor looked at him with wide eyes, brow furrowed in confusion as the #88 Candidate walked by, perfectly calm and collected, eyes focused as he stepped aside for Erts and Garu.  Both boys looked at him, and then at Azuma.

            "Instructor?" Erts asked.

"I don't know." was the confused reply. "I don't think I've EVER seen Zero Enna so composed."

"Neither have I." the blonde answered, taking the coffee Garu handed him as he agreed.

"Or dangerous." a female voice said from behind Azuma.

            They turned to look at Carres, Force's Repairer Candidate, who was, like the other Candidates and Repairers, in her proper formal uniform.  She took her normal seat and started eating, looking over once at her Candidate.  Azuma sat down in front of her and fixed his best 'tell me everything' look on her.

            "Start talking Gouthena." he said.

"Everyone sees Zero as the cheerful boy who loves everyone and will stop at nothing to become a Pilot.  And they see Hiead Gnr as the one to fear, for he's always so cold and distant, hard and controlled.  Hiead refuses to act upon his emotions, or even let them show, because he was always taught that they're a liability, a weakness, and he will not have a weakness.  Zero knows that to be a Pilot you must act on your emotions and feelings, as they are normally correct, as opposed to the logic your brain supplies.  He doesn't care that they could used against him, he's going to act on them.  Unfortunately for every other Candidate here, he's one step above and beyond them by 1) having the same EX as Teela,  and 2) having already started the Assimilation with Eeva-Leena."

            Gareas stiffened at the mention of his Goddess, and Erts took his hand, using his abilities to help his koi control his EX. 

            "It's been a long time since that started." Garu growled, remembering the day Zero fell into his Ingrid.

"And as a Pilot, you know that the Ingrids do not forget the people that have connected to them quite so easily." Azuma replied, lighting a cigarette. "You forget Gareas, I too was a Pilot."

"I haven't forgotten, Hijikata-sensei.  I fly your Ingrid, don't I?" [1]

            Garu stood up and left.  Erts watched as the door swung shut and hung his head.  Garu's voice was all to clear in his head.

            ^Your brother would've gone after me by now.^

^I'm not my brother, Gareas, as I seem to be constantly reminding you these days.^

^I know.^

            Erts excused himself and headed to Reneighd Klein.  Azuma also left, finding Dr. Rill motioning for him.  She had a very worried look on her face.

            "What is it?" he asked as she took his cigarette.

"The EX readings are off the charts.  Yukine and Mitche are looking for the student, or students, now."

"What type?"  
"I don't know, I've never seen it before.  It's almost as if it's every type at once, yet no one is showing."

"Gareas just left, and he was-"

"He's a Pilot, his wave-lengths are imprinted to his Ingrid, and she hasn't said a word."

"What about Hiead?  I haven't seen him yet."

"I just passed him in the hall, he's clean.  Where's Zero?"  
"He left a little while ago.  He was in total control of himself, and that's what worries me."

"Isn't that his Repairer?"

            Azuma turned to see Kizna walk in with her small group of friends, and noticed immediately the look on her face.  Her normally cheerful eyes were narrow slits of violet, her cat-like ears pressed back against her head.  In the three years she'd been on GOA, she'd grown more confiant, more self assured, and she no longer wore a hat to cover her ears.  In fact, she's let her pink hair grow out a bit, and today it was pulled into tight pig-tail braids that fell over her shoulder, bangs falling in her eyes.  She reminded Rill very much of Carres, in the fact that their looks of determination were the same.  She grabbed only fruit and a glass of orange juice for breakfast, and Kazuhi gasped, causing the Instructor and Doctor to look at her.

            "What?" asked Azuma.

"That's exactly what Zero had for breakfast." she whispered, looking at her brother, then at Rio and Phil who had just walked in, "Where's Tune?"

"With Erts and their Goddess." Phil answered, starting on her eggs. "Why?"  
"I haven't seen her yet this morning, and you know she's always the observant one.  What abot Leena?"  
"Tuning up Eeva-Leena." replied Rio, ruffling her hair. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's just a coincidence.

"I don't know…" 

            They all turned to look at the #88 Repairer, and Azuma studied her for a second before stalking out of the Canteen, Rill right behind him.  She didn't have to ask where he was headed, she already knew.  The Ernn-Laties Pilot was the one who would have answers, and she knew her Pilot [2] was going to get them.

**~TBC~**

[1] I'm pretty sure that Azuma was a Pilot, but I have no idea what Ingrid he was Pilot of.  I just used Gareas because it'll fit in the story later.

[2] Rumor has it that Dr. Rill was Azuma's Repairer, but I couldn't figure out what he would be to her now.  I guess her still thinking of him as _her_ Pilot works.

Yes, yes, I know I made this kinda angsty, and I gave a little bit away about Gareas and Erts' relationship, but I felt it necessary.  My Muse was kickin' ass today, and well, I just had to take care of this.

Muse:  I would like to warn all that this is going to start getting deeper, and more complex, so have a pen and paper handy, cause you may wanna take notes.

You could always email me with your questions too, I don't mind.

Muse:  I'm also taking quite a bit of an 'artistic license' (is there a term used for writing?  I'm not sure) with the characters and their EX's.  Gareas' for starters, Teela, Zero, and Hiead's will be next.

We'd also like to let you all know that the way I connect the three (T, Z, and H) is not at all how they're really connected.

  
Muse:  Well wait a second, we don't know how they're really connected, so how can you say that?

I'm not the creator of Megami Kouhosei, am I?

Muse:  No…

  
Then how can I know how they're connected?  It's just my hypothetical opinion.

Muse:  Okay, whatever.

Like always, feedback is what my Muse and I live on, so send it our way by pressing that little button down there.  Muse'll love ya forever.

Muse:  I'll let you make a special appearance… maybe  
  



	3. Spirits

Chapter 3- Spirits 

            They found Teela exactly where they thought she'd e, and she smiled knowingly at them.  Azuma was still confused, and pissed, and Rill knew it as he looked to Eeca-Leena.  That was his way of calming down.  The Ingrid's eyes flashed and the Instructor nodded.

            "Elia is still quite fond of you, Hijikata-sensei," Teela said, looking at the 02 Goddess, "but you're not here to reconnect with your Ingrid, is it?"

"What's going on with Candidate 88?" demanded Azuma, stepping into the Pilot's personal space.

"Please step back." she said calmly.

"I asked you a question, Pilot."

"And I asked you to please step back."

"You're forgetting who you're talking to Pilot," intervened Rill, "answer the question."

"He's preparing himself for the Assimilation.  Eeva-Leena has already chosen him."

"Bull shit!"

            Axuma turned to the Ingrid in question and watched her eyes flash again.  Rill smiled a her and looked to Ernn-Laties.  Teela stepped in her line of view.

            "Why do this to yourself Teela?" the doctor asked, "We both know he's better than you, and more controlled."

"Ernn-Laties will not –cannot- Assimilate with aother.  Her Spirit forbids it."

You mean _you_ forbid it, don't you?" a new voice said as Gareas walked over.

"This is no concern of yours Pilot 02." Teela replied, eyes narrow.

"You thin kwe don't know why you're a Pilot?  Why you don't have a repairer?  We're not stupid, First." the voice that spoke was col and dominant; none of the Pilots had ever talked to her like that.

            Garu's hair was laced in bright teal, his eyes glowing as Eeva-Leena hummed to life.  Teela shot a glare at it.

            "Have you forgotten my EX, Teela?  My strength?  Or have you forgotten my empathetic abilities?  Ernest knew long before we did, didn't he?  He knew and that scared you."

"I don't know what you're talking about 02, but it's uncalled for."

"Like hell you don't!  I felt Helteage call out to you when Ernest sacraficed himself for me.  I heard her cry for him.  I heard them _all_ cry for him.  All but Ernn-Laties."

"She cried more than any of the others."

"No you didn't cry.  You can't cry, because you remember you mistakes.  Funny that one will die and one will replace you, rectifiying both of them."

            Rill saw Zero walk in, Kizna and the other four and their repairers right behind him.  He was extremely dangerous looking, a perfect match to Hiead, who walked next to him.  Erts stepped up to Gareas and took his arm.  The green-eyed boy glared at Teela before stepping back, allowing Zero and Hiead to step forward.

            "Zero.  Hiead." she said, nodding in acknowledgement.

"It's over." the silver-haired boy said, motioning to Ernn-Laties. "You're done."

"Excuse me?"

            Zero stepped up next to the control for the Ingrid, and placed his fingers over the pads.  Teela glared then laughed.

            "She won't respond to anyone but me, Zero Enna."

"I'll be the judge of that."

            Kizna joined her partner, and her fingers flew over the keyes.  Unlike theother controls, there was a security system that was only accessable through voice, EX and blood verification.  Teela was grinning as Zero stared at the tab the blood was to drop on.

            ^Hiead.^

What the-

^Hit me.^

Zero, in my head?  What's going on!?

            Zero looked at the startled boy and walked forward.  He could see the fear, and anger in those ruby colored eyes and stopped.

            He's got nothing if he doesn't make this. he thought, feeling Teela reaching for Hiead's mind.  ^Back off!^

            He stepped in front of Hiead just as the small blast was released, and groaned as it shocked his entire system.

            Zero! Hiead caught him as he pitched forward. What's wrong with me?  Why do I care what happens to him?

^Because he is a part of you, Hiead Gnr.^ a voice said. ^The only two of your kind and he has always known.^

What in the hell… Who are you!?  Where are you?!

^Look to your right.^

            In doing so, he saw Eeva-Leena's eyes flash ruby colored and a shimmering form stepped out of the cockpit.  Garea's watched with wide eyes as her green ahir and eyes changed to silver and ruby before returning to normal.  He bowed his head as she stopped in front of him.

            "It is time, Gareas Elidd, for you to step down." she said, raising a hand to his face. "Be happy, knowing that your Angel loves you and wishes you well."

            Gareas' eyes flew up to Reneighd Klein and saw Ernest, in uniform, standing on her shoulder, Helteage next to him.  Both were smiling.  Erts took his hand and smiled  mentally at him.  Tune stepped up next to them, as did Leena, and Elia moved to Hiead.

            "You are my Pilot, Zenoah 02." she said, kissing his forehead.

"Elia!" Teela shouted, her hair starting to glow.

            The Eeva-Leena Spirit took Hiea'ds face in her ahnds, and kissed him lightly, making his EX merge with her.  Zero punched Ernn-Laties control panel and Teela screamed as his blook unlocked the security code.  Kizna glared at the 01 Pilot, ears plat against her head as she nodded to Zero.  He walked to the cockpit, Elia appearing before him, still wearing Hiead's EX.

            ^Get out of the way, Elia.^ he told her.

^Teela will kill ou once you step inside.^

^I know^

^ Why, Rei Enna?  Why would you end your dream like this, when you were so close?^

^My dream changed when I met Hiead.^

^You would give everything to see him succeed?  Why?^

^You know the answer to that, Elia.  It's bad enough that the three of us have the same EX.^

^She has brought this upon herself Zero.^

^He's her first, you know that.^

^Her first mistake.^

^and I'm the second.  I'm going to finish it.  Only one of us was supposed to live, and I've lived the way Humans do.  Hiead deserves the same.^

^He deserves to live with someone who loves and understands him.^

^Ikhny loves him, and understands.^

^He deserves _you_.^

            Zero clenched his bloody fist tighter and stepped around Elia.  Everyone watched as he stopped just before the door, and turned to face them.  Erts nd Gareas turned to Reneighd Klein and saw Helteage step out.  Yu, Kazuhi, Rio and Phil ran in just in time to see Eiki [1] and Silfee step out of Tellia-Kallisto and Shin Augi-Keameia. The three walked to their Pilots, kissing their foreheads before moving to circle Teela.

            "What are you doing?!  Get back to your bodies!" she cried, ignoring the small audience as her EX broke free.

            The red rose like markings appeared on her legs andher hair flew around her as the three Spirits around her tapped their Pilot's Exs.  Helteage glanced over at Erts, who held his head in pain and screamed, and her eyes narrowed, their aqua color glowing brighter.

            ^You have no right to attack them!^ she screamed at Teela.

^Let go, Teela, you're finished!^ Elia shouted from her place in front of Zero.

            "No!  Rei! Call them off!"

            Clay looked at the whole scene, watching as Erts and Garu fell to their knees, Rio and Yu not far behind.  He watched as Hiead stared at Zero, and as both boys eyes locked, his EX shot to life.

            "Very interesting he said, pushing his glasses up and running a hand through his hair.  "Azuma-sensei, do you have any idea what's happening?"

            No answer.

            "Azuma-sensei?"  
  


            He looked around and saw that everyone who was not immediately incolved, which was everyone other than Zero, Hiead, Teela and the Goddesses, were passed out on the floor.  That included himself.

            "This is definitly interesting." he said, darkness finally claiming him as Zero stepped into Ernn-Laties.

            "I'm sorry Hiead." he said, a single tear sliding down his face.

"ZERO! STOP!!" Hiead shouted, bolting forward as Teela screamed and the Spirit's transparent bodies glowed white.

            ^It is over Hiead.^ Elia said, her body appearing before his minds' eye.

^Over, what happened?  Why can't I see^

^Just rest.  I will explain all later.^

^Tell me what happened!^ he demanded, tearing away from the embrace she had pulled him into, ^Zero!  Answer me damnit!^

All he got was silence.

            ^ZERO!!^

~TBC~

Short, yes, but it did it's job.  In answer to the foot notes:

[1] Nobody seems to know Tellia-Kallisto's Spirit's name, so I made one up.  Eiki is Japanese for "Courage" (I think I spelled it write.  I haven't used it in ages, so if anyone can correct me, please do.)

[2]  Don't know Clay's EX, but I seem to remember him saying something about observing.  I'm taking this to be a photogenic memory when applied to technique and what not.  He can reall what he's seen and apply it to himself (with the exception of another's EX)  Please note that this is merely my interpritation and should not be taken as a fact.

As far as the whole thing with the Spirits coming out of their Ingrids, I do believe it possible.

Muse:  But Teela's a bitch and won't let them.

Teela.. well I think this chapter gave away what I think of her existance.  She is Ernn-Laties Spirit, and you'll discover her connection to Zero and Hiead in the next few chapters.  Please keep in mind that this, like Clay's EX is my theory.

Muse:  Yeah, nobody realy knows who, or what, Teela is. (other than a bitch that is)

You're spiteful today.

Muse:  I'm angsty.  You've been reading Harry Potter angst, not to mention the fact that it's SLASH, all afternoon, so of cours it's gonna reflect on my mood.  Read some SAP, TK.

I happen to like angst, thank you very much.  And there is nothing wrong with HP Slash. Harry and Draco are perfect together.

_Muse:  You just like the looks I gave them for your new story!_

  
So what?

Muse:  Fine, be a pain in the ass.  Leave her a review, please!  Maybe she'll read less and write more.  It would keep me happy, and keep her mind out of the H/D gutter.  
  



	4. A Wake and Still Having Nightmares (Part...

Chapter 4- A Wake and Still Having Nightmares (Part 1 of 2) 

            He refused to open his eyes, it was far too bright out.  Out?  He was on GOA, how could he be 'out'?  Well, where ever he was, it was bright.  His head hurt.  His chest hurt.  No, wait.  It wasn't his chest.  It was his heart.  His _heart_ hurt like someone had stuck a serated knife through it and was set on twisting it.  It felt like he was dying.

            "Well, his nuero patterns have stabalized.  He should be awake any second now." he heard Dr. Rill say.

"Piss off." he said, not moving anything other than his mouth.  "Where's Zero?"  
  


            There was silence.  He knew what that meant.  Zero Enna was gone.  Gone from GOA.  Gone from his thoughts.  Gone from everything that he had known as normal.  Everything would be different from that day on.  Everything would be cold.

            "He's dead, isn't he?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"We don't know." Azuma's voice said thickly, "we haven't been able to get close enough to Ernn-Laties to get a reading."

"Meaning he's either dead inside the damn Ingrid, or dying."

"Meaning we haven't gotten close enough to tell."

"Where's Kizna?"

"Working on the control board with you repairer and the Pilots."

"And Teela?"

"Gone."

            He felt something tug at his mind, and let Elia enter.  She had materialized with a white kimono on, as opposed to her former nudity, and her long hair was pulled into pigtail braids.  He watched her sit down before him, and he felt warmth spread over him, as if she were hugging him.

            ^Teela has been destroyed, Hiead.^ she said softly.

^I know.^

^Then you know about Zero…?^

^He's dead, or dying, why do I care?^

^He died for you, Hiead.  Not for Teela, not for Kizna, certainly not for the human race, but for _YOU_.  Have you no-^

^Just because he loved me doesn't mean he had to throw away his life and his dream.  I'm not worth it.^

^He obviously thought you were.^

^No one ever said Zero Enna was smart.^

            He pulled away from her, and sat up, pulling the IV out of his arm in the process.  Monitors went off, things beeped and trilled, but he didn't care.  He stripped the flimsy paper gown they'd put him in, and pulled on the jeans and t-shirt he knew Ikhny had brought him.  A small smile made its way to his lips at that thought.  He didn't give his repairer enough credit for what she…  He blanched as that thought made its way through his mind.  Hadn't he… didn't Zero… The Journal.

            He raced out of the Infermary and to his dorm.  He turned Zero's mattress over and pulled the book out, flipping through the pages angrily.  He found the line ("He treats her like shit tho'") and read through everything.  He stopped when the penmanship got extremely neat, and perfect cursive.  Zero never used script, unless it was required for class.

            "As odd as it may seem, I have come to the conclusion that Hiead and I are extensions of Teela Zain Elmes, the Pilot of Ernn-Laties.  I know it's really freaky soumding, but seriously, it's the truth.  I've been talking to her recently, and she knows so much about my artificial birth, and Hiead's too, and she knows all about our EX's.  She doesn't however, know about the link I have with Hiead, or about my ability to use Telepathy without tapping my EX.  She's a real bitch too.  She tries to supress the Ingrid Spirits, and the Pilot's EX.  She's tried to do it to me, and to Hiead, but I've stopped her.  She didn't quite know what to make of that.  Thought it was some sort of fluke.

            "Anyway, Hiead doesn't have a clue about any of this, and I'm sorta debating whether or not to tell him.  Elia says I should.  Helteage says it may be best to wait it out and see.  I don't have too much more time to be waiting tho'.  Teela's control over herself is starting to slip, and I'm not so sure I want Hiead to be near her when this all goes down."

            He stared at the words, unblinking, as it all finally dawned on him.  Ever since he'd first seen Zero, he'd felt connected to him.  He'd felt hatred and anger at first, because he was a natural Pilot, a natural leader.  He could talk anyone into being his friend.  There was nothing Zero Enna couldn't do.  And he'd always thought that it would be impossible for someone like Zero to like, let alone love, some one like him Zero.  Hell, he thought it impossible for him to love, period.

            "Hiead?"

            He turned to look at the door, only to find his Repairer standing there, dressed in black jeans and a black turtleneck, her badge hanging over her heart.  There was another emblem on her shirt, the emblem of the Pilot's Repairers.  He stood, Journal still in his hand.  Ikhny looked at him with sad brown eyes and then looked down at the floor.

            "Azuma-sensei said I should tell you we've gotten into Ernn-Laties."

"And what about Zero?"

"There's no body at all, but the Spirit tells us he's fine."

            He nodded to her and as she took her leave, looked down at the book in his hand.  Unwillingly, he sank to his knees and cried.

~!*!~

            She walked into the room, looking down at the open space casket before her.  Surrounded by flowers of every type, there were few belongings of Zero's laid on the white satin.  She held back tears as she pulled a bag from her shoulder, and pulled his old red and white Candidate uniform out.  She laid it neatly inside, beside the black and white set that Yamagi had put in earlier, and looked at the other things people had put inside.

            Wrecka, although she wasn't as close to the other Candidates as she was to Roose, had put a box of his favorite Pocky in, how she knew was beyond Kizna.  Zero made it a habit to keep his fetish for ChocoBanana Pocky a secret.  She was sure that only they knew, and possibly Erts.  She smiled as he saw the book of Ingrid Mechanics that Clay had put in, and the small model that Roose had made in his first year that Zero had loved so much.  Tukasa had always been grateful for the 'talk' Zero had given her Candidate in their second year, and she had started on a special gift for him immediately after.  A long presidential blue and white Kimono, vines of morning glories silk screened in opaque white and silver giving it a traditional look.  She had been planning on giving it to him the day he was made Pilot.  Kizna wiped her eyes as Saki's gift met her eyes.  Saki, Garu, Erts, and herself were the only four people to know about Zero's waxing since the end of first year, and the small travel bag with Nair, shampoo and conditioner, as well as shave cream and razor was a cute touch.  Knowing the boys, they wouldn't be caught dead putting something likt that in the casket. 

            "Don't worry about it, Gorgeous," the small attached note read, "no matter what happens, no matter where you go, you're still beautiful to us.  But just to make sure…"

"Saki, where ever he is, I'm sure he's blushing like mad."

            She saw the small photo album that Ikhny had made up the night before, and felt tears roll down her cheeks as she read the inside cover.

            "Zero, you've been like a brother to me since we met, and I haven't done much to repay you for that.  Hiead can be such a jackass, but he doesn't understand how to show his feelings.  Doesn't understand what they mean.  He's scared and worried, he doesn't know where to go from here.  I know he feels your… sacrifice more than the rest of us.  I pray to that the Goddesses protect you, and I promise, I will not let him think it was his fault.  God… it's not fair Zero.  You should be here, living your dream.  But your dream was to see him succeed, wasn't it?  He will succeed, I will see to it myself."

            Ikhny… so much determination, so much pain, so many unanswered questions, unfufilled dreams.  You're taking this better than I expected.  Better than I am, and I knew before hand what would happen.  I'm sorry you got stuck with him as a Candidate, or Pilot as it stands now.  I'll be here for you, I promise.

            She pulled a small bouquet of white roses from her bag and set them inside.  She knew Hiead was standing behind her.

            "I wasn't sure if you would come." she said quietly, letting him step up next to her, noting the Pilot uniform he wore, and carried.

"When one loses something something as precious as Zero was, they are compelled to do something to find closure."

"You make it sound as if he meant so much to you."

"He meant more than I was willing to admit."

            He picked up the bouquet and set the uniform down, placing the flowers on top.  He felt a lone tear fall down his face, and as Kizna pulled him into a tight hug, he knew exactly what he'd lost. He'd lost his best friend, even if he was never one to openly admit it.  He'd lost the one part of him that he could depend on.  He lost his heart.  He lost part of his soul.  

~TBC~

I know, this was really short, but I wanted to post something while I finish the dream sequence that was supposed to be in this one. (writing Lemon scenes are easy, but to have the effect I want, it gets a little difficult.  I should have the next half of this out soon, most likely by the end of the weekend.  

  
_Muse:  And just in case you didn't catch it, the title of this chapter "A Wake and Still Having Nightmares," was supposed to imply both being physically "awake" and "a wake" (as in funeral component)._

I think they got that Muse.

Muse:  Well I just wanted to make sure they understood, and didn't think it was some freaky typo or something.  

You're a freaky typo.

Muse:  No, I'm a freaky p-s-y-c-o.  There's a big difference.  Now, go leave TK a review, and let her know what you think.  It encourages her to write faster, which in turn means more frequent updates.

You really are a typo.  Why do I even bother incorperating you in these AN's?

Muse:  Because without me, the Rabid plot bunnies would eat you.

Hey guys, would you shut her up please?  Reviews do that nicely… give her and those damn bunnies something to chew on.


	5. A Wake and Still Having Nightmares (Part...

Revolution 

by T.K. Yuy

**Authors Note**:  Normally I do these at the end of the chapters, but I decided that I needed a little change.  I would like to let everyone know that this chapter is what makes "Revolution" live up to its rating.  It's NC-17 for the sex and slight gore factor.  Although I do not believe NC-17 to really be the proper rating (I'm partial to the US rating system they use for movies, and in my opinion, "Revolution" is an R-rated movie.), it is the classification required for sex scenes by FF.net.  Anywho, I hope you all enjoy it.  

**Dedication**:  This chapter is dedicated to Jaden, as "Revolution" was a request on her behalf.  Not so much the plot and whathave you, but it was her encouragement that paved the way for this little bunny to get picked up and taken home to paper (or MSWord as it would be).   Jadies, without your inspiration and unfathomable friendship, Akuma would've never found the courage to push Revo at me, nor would she have found a name.  I am forever endebted to you. 

Akuma (pka Muse): And to CB and PQ, who have given Jadies her inspiration to write "Balancing on the Kinfes Edge" (awesome, awesome fic, BTW.  A definite read for any and all MK fans).  You guys ROCK!  *whispers* but you still can't call me 'Muffin.'

Chapter 5- A Wake and Still Having Nightmares (part 2 of 2) 

He stood on a large stone balcony, overlooking a vast ocean, the sun setting in hues of orange and purple at the horizon.  The light glittered over it the water like diamonds floating out of reach, and his ruby colored eyes fell down to the dark shore below.

     A man, no older than himself at 24, with wild, untamable chocolate hair chased after a small girl with strawberry blonde hair.  She was no older than four, but she had her mother's spirit, and her father's determination.  She was not going to let him catch her.

     "Can't catch me Uncle Zewo!"

"I don't know 'bout that Rei!"

     He caught her around the waist and twirled her in the air, laughing as her mother walked out, long pink-orange hair falling over her shoulders, violet eyes laughing as a hand rested on her pregnant stomach.  He tossed the little girl high into the air, watching her blue-green eyes widen as she squealed in delight, and when she came back down, pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

     "Why don't you head inside, Eries? Your Mama and I are gonna talk for a bit."

"Kay!"

     She have him another hug and kiss before running to her mother, and doing the same.  She was inside the large house before Zero could stop laughing, and he pulled the woman into a brotherly hug.

     "How goes this one Kiz?"

"He's a pain in the ass, just like his Uncle.  Don't be surprised if Erts kills you for influencing his unborn son.  He's still miffed that Eries talks about you constantly."

"It's not my fault I'm such a lovable guy."

"No, but it is your fault that you spoil her."

"She's my Repairer and my best friends daughter, what am I supposed to do, just ignore her?  What kind of Uncle would I be if I didn't spoil her every once in awhile?"

~!*!~

     It had long since been dark, and he still stood on the balcony, now looking up at the full moon.  His pale features seemed white in the light, his silver hair shining, ruby-colored eyes seeming fuscia.  He smiled at the sound of the bedroom door opening, and waited.  Tan arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him back against  solid chest, and he felt the soft kiss his lover left on his shoulder before resting his chin there.  

     "Miss me?"

"What do you think?"  
"I think you hate being second to Kizna and Rhianna."

"I hate being second to _women_ in general, Zero."

"hmmm."

     He turned in his lovers arms, claiming his lips as he pulled him against his chest.  Pale fingers raked through dark, wild hair, and he couldn't help but inwardly smirk at the low growl his lover made.  He moved them both back into the room, guiding his darker companion blindly to the bed.  As his knees hit the edge, they collapsed backwards, and he pulled back, kisses trailing down the column of Zero's neck.

     "Hiead…" it was a plead, no louder than a breath of air, but he heard it.

"Shh…"

     A tender kiss to his mouth before he unbuttoned the white cotton dress shirt he wore, lips leaving a trail of fire behind.  He took in every little breath.  Every sigh.  Ever quiver his body made as his fingers and lips and tongue played over heated skin.  He dipped his tongue in and out of Zero's navel like a serpent does to the air, and held his lovers hips down as he tried to buck up against him.  As much as he wanted to, he refused to give in.  He wanted this to last.

     "Don't fuckin' play with me, Hiead!" Zero growled, his blue eyes dark with lust.

"I'm not playing, Luv, I'm-"  
"Rrrrrrrgh."

     The growl was low, and he knew Zero wasn't playing around.  Lips and teeth and fingers left fire and desire in their wake, and Hiead couldn't help but arch into his Lover's touch as he slipped his jeans and boxers off.  He'd been hard since dinner, 2 hours ago, and Zero knew it.  Feather-light touches ran up his legs, across his inner tighs, and slighted around his arousal.  He groaned in frustration, and tried again to arch into his touch, only to have his left nipple licked, the right rolled between Zero's thumb and forefinger.  He grinded up against his lover's hip, only to have Zero grind down, and with a low growl, he flipped them over again, hands pulling his Chosen's tight jeans off, mouth wrapping around his hardness before Zero could even yelp in protest.  Now with both of them totally devoid of clothes, Hiead felt better.  He ran his tongue along the underside of Zero's shaft, enticing a moan from him, and he was quick to increase his speed and suction.  His hands ghosted over his nipples, caressed his sac, and dug into his hip as the chocolate-hiared man ran his hands through his silver locks, eyes half lidded in pleasure.

     "Oh Hiead!  Please!"

"Mmmm."

     The hum around his cock was too much for Zero to take, and he came with a shout.  Hiead swallowed every drop, and as Zero came down from his orgasm, slid up his body to claim his lips.  Cerulean eyes widened and then closed as his ruby-eyed companion's length pressed against his hip.  He arched upward, and a swirl of blue brought the tube of lubricant over from the bedside table.  He slicked his lover, and waited for Hiead to burry himself.  He didn't have to wait long.

     "Oh Goddess…" he whispered, feeling Zero's heat surround him, pulsing and washing over him like the ocean's waves.

"Please Hiead."

"Zero."

     The rhythem was slow and steady at first, pulling nearly all the way out, and pressing in to the root.  It wasn't but a minute later that Zero was begging his love for more.

     "Hiead, please, faster!" he cried, pulling at his silver-haired mate's shoulders, "Harder!  Harder!"

"Zero!  Unngh!"

     He thrust faster and harder, changing his angle until he was driving straight into his prostate.  He memorized every little hitch in his chosen's breath as he begged for more.  

     "Yes!  Oh yes!  Right there Hiead!"

"Goddess!  Zero –fuck- I- Christ!"

     Faster and faster they moved together like the crashing black ocean below the balcony, the bed creaking and banging the wall behind them loudly.  Not so loud that it drowned out their cries of completion as they both came, a blinding white light erupting from their bodies, pouring out the balcony door like a  light house beacon.  As he collapsed on top of his love, Hiead's eyes were glowing, their ruby color a bright magenta as they locked with the electric blue ones staring up at him.

     "That was… that was… I dunno." breathed Zero, letting his mind come down from its high.

"Perfect."

"Yeah… perfect.  Hiead?"  
"Hm?"

"Why didn't you link?"

"Mm… we focus on the link more than the feeling."

"……you're pro'ly right."

"Go to sleep koi."

"'Night Hiead."

"Good-night Zero."

     Everything slowly went black, and the buzzing of an alarm went off all too soon.  A hand smacked itself on the offending clock, and he rolled out of bed.  The shower was calling him, and after kissing Zero's forehead, he answered it…

     He rolled over, onto his back, arms outstretched across the whole bed, body wrapped in the white satin sheets.  His chocolate hair was a mess, but he didn't notice, so he didn't care….

     Hiead walked out of the bathroom towel draped over his shoulders, and dressed in a simple pair of black silk boxers.  He ran a hand through his eyes, which flickered open and rested on the body on the bed.  They widened in horror as the bed and room faded away to nothing, Zero being stuck half in and half out of Ernn-Laties cockpit, struggling to get out, blood dripping down his face, arms and chest, splattered on his legs.  

     "Zero!!" he shouted, running forward down the catwalk he was now standing on. 

"Hiead!  Help me!"

     As he reached out to take his lover's hand, he went straight through it, and Teela's laughing, naked form poked its head and arms out, pulling Zero in to Ernn-Laties.  He screamed and beat on the now solid barrier, anger and rage in his eyes.  An electric shock blasted him back, and a girls body was flung from the Ingrid.

     "No!  Teela, please!  No more!" she cried, struggling to get to her knees.  "Please, stop this!  Let Zero go!"

     Hiead extened his hand to the girl, and as soon as their fingers touched, he bolted up in bed, sweat drenching his sheets, his eyes wild as he tried to breath.

     Just a dream. he thought, it was all just a dream.  No, make that a _nightmare_.

     He got out of bed and looked at the clock.  Quarter to 3.  They would be sending Zero's casket off in 17 hours and 15 minutes.  He hung his head and headed for the shower.

~!*!~

     He walked into the Ingrid Docking Bay, head held high as he passed the once SC's and he nodded to the Pilots and his small posse of Candidates and their Repairers.  Ikhny sided up with him almost immediately, and he noted her uniform was different.  Unlike the blue and white of Leena and Gareas, when they were Pilot and Repairer of Eeva-Leena (who would soon be renamed),  it was black and white, and looked much like the Candidates black uniform, with the exception of the shorts being tight pants, the tab attached to the bottom of the shirt clipped to the pants.  Her badge was hung at one clip, and she readjusted the top nervously.

     "Do the modifications yourself?"

"Leena and Gareas thought it might be an appropriate change."

"And you?"

"I agree with them."

"Have my uniform made then, in the same fashion."

"Hai."

     She jotted it down on her digipad, and typed a few commands at Eeva-Elia's controls.  The cockpit barrier opened, and Elia's form walked out, dressed in a simple white long sleeved (with pants) body suit, a black over suit like the Repairer Candidate's formal, without the skirt, completing it.  Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony at the nape of her neck, and she smiled warmly but sadly at him.

     ^Ernn-Laties is ready to see you, Hiead.^ she said to him.

^The question is: is he ready to see me?^

     Hiead and Ikhny turned on their heels, only to see the shimmering form of a girl, much younger looking than Elia and the other Spirits, walk out, dressed in Teela's old uniform, the exception being it white with a deep blue under suit, and the earrings being plain diamond studs.  She carried herself shyly, but Hiead felt the incredible power radiating from her.  He knew the others did as well.

     Her hair was to the middle of her back, a dark umberish color, with platinum blonde streaks, which to Wrecka's surprise (as she was big into looks) stayed together.  Normally hair would blend together, making the streaks less intense, but this girls did nothing of the sort.  Her eyes were quite odd, or so they all thought.  Brown, with a very thin ring of green around the pupil that was so hardly noticable that you'd have to be looking to notice it.  Around her neck she wore a thin silver chain, a four leaf clover hanging from it (also silver).  Her over all presense was intimidating, if not confusing.  Who, or what, was she, and what was her intent?

     "Hiead Gnr." she said, her voice calm and even, but he saw the sorrow and pain and concern in her eyes as she stopped before him.  "I wish to offer you my sympa-"

"I don't want your sympathy or your comfort, Spirit, I want to know what happened to his body." his voice was cold and vindictive.

^His condition is not something I wish to discuss around the others.  If I may speak with you privately, later on?^

     He glared at her, and turned on his heel, leaving.  Ikhny shot a worried glance at Elia, and quickly trotted after her Pilot.  The Eeva-Elia Sprit sighed and shimmered out.  The new Spirit did the same.

     ^He is not the most 'open' person here.^ Elia said softly.

^It's alright, Elia.  I understand his pain.  I only wish there were a way I could've prevented this.^

^Jaden, with Teela in control, there was not much any of us could do until Zero opened the lock she'd placed on you.^

^Yes, I know, but I feel so lost.  I'm so much younger than the rest of you, yet I have the largest responsibility.  Why didn't she want me to know?^

^You get over attached to them, you know that.^

^But to keep me from them?  I am supposed to _protect_ the Perfects.  How could I do that if I was locked away!?^

~TBC~

Well, what'd ya think?

Akuma:  Bloody awful place to end it TK.

Yeah, well, I was running out of time, and wanted to finish this before I had to go to bed.

Akuma:  You could've finished it in the morning.

Too tired to think that far.  It's all good.  It leaves my readers wondering what happens next.  If anybody has any ideas of what they think's going on/to happen, feel free to put your thoughts in a review.

Akuma:  Yeah, they keep my brain working, and in such, keep the chapters coming. 


	6. Conversations

Revolution

by TK Yuy

Chapter 6- Conversations 

            He sat on his bed, looking across the room at the other half.  Completely untouched.  There wasn't a wrinkle the size of a pin on the bed, nor was there so much as a dust particle out of place.  No one, not even him, had touched Zero's side of the room since before the empty space casket was sent out.  He wouldn't have expected them to.  

            "I'm surprised I've taken this half as well as I have." he said to himself, noticing Ikhny stepping into the doorway.

"Hiead?"

"What is it?"

"Elia wants to know if you're ready to talk to Ernn-Laties' Spirit."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Right."

            When she had gone, he stood and stretched.  He chuckled at the stiffness in his muscles, and ran a hand through his silver hair.  His body betrayed him, and for the first time in his three years at GOA, he didn't care.  He pulled on a black sweater, that coincidentally Zero had given him that past Christmas, and headed out for the Ingrid deck.  When he got there, he saw Ernn-Laties' cockpit open and the Spirit that had come out of it working on a few of the controls.  She was dressed in clothes much more 'human' than those he'd seen her in earlier.  Faded jeans and a two sizes too big  grey sweater.  Her hair was braided, and he noticed that Elia was at the Repairer controls.

            "Hiead." the green-haired Spirit said, turning to greet him.

"Let's get this over with." he said coldly, eyes never leaving the new Spirit. "I have more pressing matters to attend to."

^I can understand your pain, Hiead Gnr, but there is no need to be so cross with Elia.  She has done nothing but be supportive of you.^

"Get out of my head, Spirit, and maybe you'll learn a thing or two about me, and about what I've just lost."

            Jaden's eyes widened, and she nodded.  She knew that Zero had feelings for his silver-haired friend, but she hand no idea they were returned.  Obviously Zero didn't either, or he would've made note of it when they spoke.  She walked to the main floor and closed the cockpit with a backwards glance.  Ernn-Laties' eyes flashed teal in response, and Jaden nodded at the Ingrid.

            "I believe the best place to discuss this would be a sound proof confrence room." Ikhny said as she walked up, digipad in hand, and pushing her glasses up. "I've already cleared its use with Azuma-sensei.  We can take the Pilots."

            Hiead didn't so much as nod, he just headed off for the afformentioned room.  Elia put a hand on her crest fallen friends shoulder and smiled warmly.  Jaden tried to smile back, but her heart was not behind it.  The green-haired Spirit noticed this, and the fact that her four-leaf pendant was glowing a very deep blue.

            "It represents our moods.  Zero is not particularly happy with himself, nor am I pleased with what I have done thus far.  Hiead is very angry with me, but more so with himself."

"Who's the fourth?"

"That is their link.  They still share it, but it is very faint.  Only emotions and intense thoughts can pass it now.  When she sealed him away, Teela was quite thorough.  Not much can pass her barrier.  Not even me."

            Elia looked at her as if she had three heads, but quickly shook her head clear.  She didn't need her Pilot to pick up on her thoughts.  Hiead raised an eyebrow at them and once they sat, he put his feet up on the table.  Elia's eyes misted over and she quickly shut her shared link off.  It wasn't until Jaden put a hand on her friend's shoulder that she realized what was happening.

            ^He's trying to forget, isn't he?^ she asked quietly of Ikhny.

^No, he's trying to ignore the fact that part of him has just died.  I have known from the start that he and Zero would be close, yet light years apart, but I didn't think they would be this close.^

^What do you mean?^

^He felt Teela attack Zero.  He felt the pain.  He heard the screams.  He felt the link they have flare to life and then die.  He felt her snuff out Zero's EX, and countered it with his own.  He knows that he's not dead, but all logic points in the other direction.  Hiead has never thought with his heart, or his soul, before.  Logic and protocal were one of the very few things he knew how to act upon, all he would allow himself to act upon.^

^how do you know all this?^

^Since 'it' happened, I've been monitoring his mind's activities.  His dreams especially.  One in particular concerned me.  I'll show it to you later.^

            Elia nodded mentally and turned her attention back to the conversation Jaden and Hiead had started.

            "… so he's alive?"

"Technically.  Teela's placed very strong wards around him, and it is very hard for me to establish a link to him.  I do know that he is safe and unharmed, but he's scared of what he's losing."

"And that would be what, Jaden?"

            Hiead's voice was like ice, and Elia couldn't believe how well Jaden handled him.  Here the young Spirit had been locked away inside Ernn-Laties for 18 years, and she could go head to head, literally, with the one thing that scared the Ingrid Pilots half to death.  The one thing that scared GOA instructors and administators.  Hiead Gnr.  The four-leaf pendant was now glowing yellow and electric blue.  Ikhny was taking notes like crazy.

            I don't know what the hell is going on, but I intend to find out!

            She excused herself from the conversation and phased out, reappearing before Reneighd-Klein.  Helteage stepped out, dressed in a blue and white kimono, and Elia saw Ernest's form shimmer behind her before disappearing again.

            "Elia, what is it?"

"What do you know about the Perfects?"

~TBC~

_Akuma:  TK, that was very short._

I know, and I'm sorry, but you haven't been the most cooperative these past few weeks.

Akuma:  What am I supposed to do, slave away without having a personal life?  I'm not just an MK muse, ya know.  I do work for other fandoms.

So I've noticed.  You're love for Harry Potter is startling, and you lack of interest for stories we started eons ago is even more appalling!  I can't believe I rely on you for keeping me inspired!

Akuma:  Hey, it's your own fault for not being awake to watch MK!  You should just buy all the DVD's and watch them in one sitting.  I'm sure you'll get something then.

It's not the lack of inspiration, Akuma-dahling, it's the fact that I had to figure out where this was going.  I knew how it was going to end, but you didn't help me figure out how to get there.  For Goddess' sake, I had to figure out what the hell happened to that bitch, Teela, and – where the bloody hell did you put my Smirnoff!?!  Akuma, have you been stealing my drinks again?!

Akuma: No, dear, I haven't, but I believe you lended two cases of your beloved Smirnoff and one of your Aftershock to Harry and Draco for their little 'party'.

Oh, yeah… Remind me to only give them one case of each the next time they want to get plastered and-

Akuma: TK, I do believe you're rambling.

So I am.  Sorry 'bout that.  Reviews are nice.  They'll keep my mind working, hopefully long enough to get this story finished and possibly start a new MK one.  

Akuma:  So you are going to take my advice?  I'm so glad.  PQ, I'm probably gonna need your help with this one. I'm primarily an Angst!Muse (hence my name meaning "nightmare"), and fluffy sappy squishy goodness is difficult.  I'll have TK explain all the specifics to Jadies, then maybe we can all have a sleep over and get ficced *whispers* and maybe we'll beat up on CB.  If he calls me 'Muffin' again…

Uhhh, yeah!


End file.
